Update 2.1
Update 2.1 is an upcoming update to Geometry Dash, set to release in January 2016. It will be the 11th major update to the game. Previews *May 26th, 2015: Robert Topala makes his first mention of Update 2.1 on TouchArcade, saying "I wanted to mix up the art style a bit, keep things fresh. More craziness in 2.1!". Because of this statement, it is assumed that there will be new decorations. *September 22nd, 2015: Robert Topala entered Zobros' stream on twitch.tv and made a Q&A. It is confirmed that a new jump ring will be added, as well as a new anti-cheat system that allows the game to take progress (stars) from the player's stats when they use hacks. *September 30th, 2015: Robert Topala posts the first teaser for the update. The image shows a new four-legged gamemode, resembling a spider.http://forums.toucharcade.com/showpost.php?p=3693481&postcount=66560. There are many speculations on what this might be, but there are no confirmations on what the new form is. *October 29th, 2015: Robert Topala posts the second 2.1 WIP picture on Twitter. This image shows two new icons for the cube and a new block resembling stone and lava. The first icon appears to have 3 colours: primary grey, secondary red, and an orange glow. The second icon seems to be leaving the default trail and it looks like it's a different colour from its primary and secondary colours. This could mean that you can change your trail and glow to another colour. *November 9th, 2015: Robert Topala replied to a question that there won't be a demon level in 2.1. He also says he will try to release 2.1 before the year ends. *November 13th, 2015: Robert Topala entered dak2014's stream on Twitch and made Q&A. He said that a "secret project" will come out before 2.1 and he hopes that they will both come out before Christmas. He also mentioned that 2.1 won't be too big. Additionally, he said that the new features of 2.1 will be a new vehicle, a "new gameplay ball" (presumably a new ring, as stated in his Q&A on September 22nd), a new level (not demon) with new music by a new composer, bugfixes, and small features.http://imgur.com/a/jKwrC. *December 1st, 2015: Robert stated on a Twitch user's chat that the new secret project (Geometry Dash Meltdown) will contain icons transferable to Geometry Dash by the press of a button, however Geometry Dash-exclusive icons can't be transferred to the new app. *December 11th, 2015: On TouchArcade, Robert stated that Update 2.1 will be pushed back to January 2016 as he is still fixing things such as new triggers, bugs, etc. But has announced that Geometry Dash Meltdown will be released on December 19, 2015. *December 16th, 2015: In Cyclic's stream, Robert confirmed that the 2.1 song teaser would be released after Geometry Dash Meltdown comes out. *December 21st, 2015: 2.1 is added to Geometry Dash Lite. Geometry Dash Lite Introductions *New Level "xStep"! *New achievements and rewards! *Bugfixes and tweaks Gallery Update2.1-1.png|The first sneak peek which shows a new four legged gamemode. Update2.1-2.png|The second sneak peek which shows new icons and blocks. References Category:Updates